Dream Boy III: Attack of the Plot Bunnies
by Psychos-Anonymous
Summary: The second to last installment in the Dream Boy series. It's time for Yusuke to explore his subconscious fantasies while on a walk in the park....


P.A.: -sitting in a dark room writing on her computer- Ok... I think I lost Hiei. It's only a matter of time before he and Kurama team up and come after me. –shifty eyes and sips soda- I'll get the second to last installment in this series out before I die.

–loud squeak-

P.A.: o.o –looks around wildly- Ok... I better hurry. I'm going insane here!...Insane-er really.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

AN: Heeeey! I guess I can't call this one Dream Boy for real since it isn't yaoi/slash. Oh well. It will always be Dream Boy. :D

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yusuke Urameshi walked silently through the empty twilight streets. It had been very quiet around the three worlds for some time. His reputation as the most powerful fighter had been keeping the demons from acting out against the human or spirit worlds.

To sum it all up: it was _boring_.

He needed action! He thrived on that adrenaline rush fighting gave him. The pounding of his heart as he fought one-on-one for his life with some demon baddie was like music to his ears. If only someone out there would try and take over the world! Sparring wasn't enough for him anymore. They were toned down—_safer_—than the battles that he fought in the past. Team Urameshi couldn't afford casualties because of a game.

He walked into an empty park and let out a heavy sigh. He wished someone out there would actually listen for once and attack.

"Hello, Yusuke."

He blinked and looked at the girl on the bench, a smile finding its way onto his features. She wasn't necessarily attacking him but the distraction was greatly appreciated.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked cheerfully, sitting on the bench next to her.

"I simply noticed you never come by to see me anymore. You've been withdrawn. Kuwabara says you seem depressed. It's not like you." She said, looking down at the stone path. "Is something wrong, Yusuke?"

Yusuke blinked over at the girl in surprise before following her lead and staring at the stone path. "I've been thinking a lot. About missions and all."

"I would think you'd be happy to not have any missions." She said slowly, looking at him. "You always complained about Koenma's lack of employee vacations."

"Yeah I know... It's just I didn't realize... I lived for those missions. Being woken up at five in the morning to go kick some demon's ass wasn't always the best way to say a big hello to the day but I didn't mind deep down. I loved the rush I got when I was in battle. No drug could _ever _compare to that feeling." Yusuke replied in one big rush, pausing to see if she understood. He wanted her to understand most of all.

She remained silent for a few moments before nodding. "Yes. I guess I can understand what you mean."

A big grin spilt Yusuke's face and he leaned forward suddenly and kissed the shocked girl. He pulled back after a few moments and stood. "Thanks. That means a lot."

"I...Uh...You're welcome, Yusuke." She replied, smiling.

"See you around." He said, waving and jogging up the path.

"I'm sure you will..."

&&&

"OH MY GOD!"

The park-goers that afternoon blinked over as a young teenage boy fell off his bench to the stone park path below and started convulsing horribly.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I...IT WASN'T EVEN THE YOUNGER FORM...I think I'm going to be sick..." He groaned, rolling over and throwing up under the bench.

Two mothers who sat nearby shook their heads in disapproval. One mother turned to the other and tsked. "Can you believe the fuss he's making? That girl he was talking about in his sleep must be horrible to cause that reaction. What was the name he kept mumbling? Genkai or something?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

P.A.: -cackles insanely- Yes...yesss... Bwaaaahahahahahahaha...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man... –wipes tears of laughter away- That was way too easy to write to be normal.

–door blasted open by spirit gun-

P.A.: Oh...shit.

Yusuke: -walks in with Hiei and Kurama- There you are! Wait til I get my hands on you...

P.A.: -backs towards window- Stay back! I'm warning you!

Hiei: Or you'll do what? –draws katana-

P.A.: Blow this place sky high with this detonator! –pulls out clicky pen- One click and everything goes boom!

Boys: -stop walking and glare-

P.A.: Teehee :D They must have never read Fake. –throws it and dives out the window- Read and Reviewwwwwwwww! –WHAM- Ow! Damn rose bush.

Boys:... –give chase-


End file.
